After Party
by KimBlayed
Summary: Konan y Pain no estan, los Akatsukis hacen una fiesta pero por un jutsu de Zetsu todos se pierden ¿podran volver antes de que Pain regrese a la cueva? ¡Descubrelo aqui!


Pain y Konan no estaban, habían decidido tomar unas vacaciones dejando a los Akatsukis acargo de la cueva, obviamente fue tan estúpido como dejar un hamster en el refrigerador, ya que estos no la cuidarían precisamente...

Capitulo 1: Comenzando una fiesta

.

.

Luego de terminar de ordenar las cosas para la fiesta y llamar a todo Konoha empezaron a venir las cuentas…

— ¡No, déjenme! —peleaba Kakuzu contra Zetsu y Deidara quienes lo sostenían para que no se abalanzara contra Itachi quien tomaba dinero de la bóveda de alta seguridad del costurero.

— ¡sosténganle fuerte! —ordeno Itachi cogiendo el dinero y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para pagarle al chico que traía los vinos.

— ¡QUE ME DEJEEEEN! —Kakuzu logro zafarse del agarre y como si tuviera rabia se tiro sobre Itachi mordiéndolo con sus dientes de oro y quitándole el dinero. —No tengan miedo, papi esta aquí —acariciaba a su dinero.

— ¡Hidan, el alcohol! —exclamo Itachi adolorido mientras que Hidan tomaba un algodón con alcohol en gel ya que se había acabado el liquido haciendo que Kakuzu quedara inconsciente no solo por el alcohol si no porque se notaba que el Jashinista ni siquiera se lavaba las manos.

— ¡tome el dinero y váyase! —Zetsu le pago al chico mientras veía como Kakuzu se levantaba.

— ¡corra por su vida! —le grito Sasori al chico quien asustado se fue corriendo de allí.

— ¡HIJOS DE LA…! —Kakuzu los iba a insultar pero Hidan lo golpeo con su guadaña dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

— ¡que te calles put* ateo! —Hidan pateo el cuerpo del inconsciente costurero.

—Ya Hidan, tranquiliza tus niveles de violencia —dijo Itachi al albino quien estaba a punto de destripar al tesorero.

-En la mente de Hidan-

Un hámster esta en un panel de control mientras bebe café.

— ¿asi que piden que me calme, eh? —el hámster estaba a punto de tocar el botón que decía _"Mátalos a todos"_ pero sin querer su café cae en el panel haciendo que el equipo haga corto circuito.

-Fuera de la mente de Hidan-

— ¡mariposas! —saltaba el albino ahora con un traje de Hansel mientras tiraba flores por todos lados.

— ¿pero que mierda le ocurrió, hum? —pregunto Deidara viendo a Hidan.

—No tengo la menor idea pero tampoco me importa —respondió Itachi mientras tomaba una botella de vino.

Ding Dong (no se rian)

—deben ser las streetpers ¡Zetsu abre la puerta! —ordeno Itachi a la planta quien acato la orden.

5 Minutos después…

—Aaah, Más —gemía un excitado Itachi adentro de una habitación con una de las streetpers.

— ¡todos vayamos a comer pizza y emborracharnos con cerveza! ¡DEIDARA PARA PRESIDENTE! —exclamo Deidara.

— ¡SEEEEE! ¡DEIDARA, DEIDARA, DEIDARA! —animaba la gente mientras bebían y destruían el lugar.

— ¡No! ¡Beber es malo! —corría Hidan perseguido por Kakuzu quien tenía una botella de cerveza en manos.

— ¡VENGANZA! —grito el costurero metiéndole una botella de vino en la boca al Jashinista.

Luego de eso Hidan reacciono y volvió a ser el mismo tomando en sus manos la botella para que cuando esta estaba vacía romperla en la cabeza de Kakuzu.

— ¡Abre la boca Kisame! —grito Sasori mientras el otro confundido abría la boca y el pelirrojo le metía un paraguas en ella.

—Aksfsdnjkdjsdkfd —intentaba hablar Kisame quien ahora se estaba ahogando con el paraguas que se había abierto.

Y asi seguía la fiesta, salchichas volaban, un gato gay aparecía, Lady Gaga se unía a la fiesta con un vestido de piel de extraterrestre, Kisame tocía después de quitarse el paraguas de su boca, Deidara era llevado por la gente en una silla como si fuera un rey, Hidan bebía como siempre, Kakuzu estaba inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe de Hidan, Itachi le pagaba a la streetper, Sasori tiraba paraguas mientras era controlado por un grillito, todo eso y otras cosas ocurrían en la fiesta salvaje de los Akatsukis. Luego de estar bien borrachos Itachi se subió al escenario con un micrófono.

— ¡disculpen, disculpen! —llamaba la atención de todos en la fiesta que dirigieron su mirada al Uchiha. —Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi hermanito Sasuke, sí nene, esto es por ti —Itachi le guiño el ojo a Sasuke quien le decía a algunos invitados no conocer a este. —_Eran las diez de la noche piloteaba mi bici, andaba con taco altooo, el poni el potro salvajee _—cantaba el azabache mientras los invitados prendían sus encendedores y hacían la ola incluso Sasuke quien después de tomar cinco cervezas estaba hasta llorando por Itachi.

Mientras Itachi cantaba desafinadamente los demás Akatsukis tenían perreo intenso (XD) con las chicas del lugar, esepto Kisame quien cuando estuvo por su decima cerveza rompió una botella contra la pared llamando la atención de todos, luego de eso unos pedófilos de los ANBU se lo llevaron a un armario mientras Kakuzu forcejeaba con ellos para que no se los lleven, de pronto llego Deidara diciendo.

— ¡ANBU no se lo lleven, ANBU no se lo lleven, ANBU no se lo lleveeen! —y asi Deidara logro rescatar a Kisame (porque me suena familiar esa parte…)

— ¡Era hermosa, yo la amaba, la amaba tantooo! —lloraba Sasori arriba de la mesa mientras era consolado por Sakura quien se había unido a la fiesta después de saber que Sasuke se había quitado los pantalones.

Hidan quien empujo a Itachi ahora estaba contando chistes arriba del escenario.

— ¿Dónde pone súper man su ropa? ¡En súper-chero! ¿¡Entienden!? ¡SUPER-CHERO! ¡JAJAJA! —reía Hidan mientras los del bar lo miraba confundido, este se bajo humillado.

— ¿Qué le dice una persona a otra persona? ¡Hola! —reía Zetsu mientras el bar explotaba en risa.

— ¡Hola Sasuke! —se acercaba Itachi a su hermano mientras bebía.

— ¡No, aléjate! —Sasuke corría perseguido por Itachi.

—Juega conmigo —Itachi lanzaba bolas arcoíris por la boca o al menos eso veía Sasuke quien estaba alucinando por el alcohol.

— ¡AAAAAH! —Sasuke corrió hacia la salida para luego dirigirse a la ruta mientras era atropellado por un auto conducido por _"Coraje" _ese de _"Coraje: El perro cobarde" _quien enseguida empezo a hacer sus soniditos de perro atormentado que le enseñaba la vieja drogadicta que lo cuidaba.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Hermanooo! —lloraba Itachi en el pecho del atropellado mientras le quitaba la billetera discretamente guardándola en su capa.

— ¡eso es nena, siéntelo! —decía Zetsu quien bailaba con una planta.

— ¿Quién baila con una planta, hum? —preguntaba Deidara a su maestro quien solo levanto los hombros mientras ahora se unía a Hidan quien estaba en una competencia de eructos.

— ¡dejame tocar tus pechos! —Naruto bailaba con Tsunade quien le pego una cachetada por tocarle uno de sus globos el cual se reventó dejándola con los pechos deformes.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAA! —gritaba Sakura después de comerse uno de los restos de los globos de Tsunade.

Los Akatsukis seguían su fiesta hasta que fueron las cuatro y media de la mañana y todos se fueron mientras llevaban a Sasuke quien seguía afuera con uno de esos palos que usan los de _"Animal Planet"_ para llevarse a los leones que comen de desayuno (debías saber la verdad XD). Pero, a pesar de que todos ya se habían ido los Akatsukis seguían festejando borrachos.

— ¡pues ven y pruébamela rubia! —exclamo un vulgar Hidan hacia Deidara con quien había estado pelean.

Ding Dong (no se rian)

— ¿y ustedes? —pregunto Kisame quien había abierto la puerta.

— ¿Ustedes son Akatsuki? —pregunto un oficial.

—No, yo soy Sunny de las Girls Generation —ironizo Kisame.

—pues lamento decirles que están arresta… —

Kakuzu apareció golpeando a los oficiales con un sartén.

-Comercial Educativo (Relleno)-

—Hola, mi nombre es Kisame —llego Kisame junto con Kakuzu y Konan.

—en nuestro primer comercial educativo les hablaremos sobre la obediencia —siguió Konan mostrando un cartel que decía "Obediencia" por todas partes.

—la obediencia es algo que todos necesitamos para no meternos en problemas como terminar en debajo de un puente pagando un impuesto para poder vivir arriba de él —continuo Kakuzu.

—si alguien dice "No" será por algo —Kisame mostro una pizarra educativa.

—asi que no debes desobedecer decisiones —Konan sonrío a las cámaras. —¡Hola mamá! —

—asi que ya lo sabes, obedécenos y consume drogas —termino Kakuzu mientras arriba aparecía un cartel que decía _"Por un mundo mas __verde__"._

-Fin Comercial Educativo (Fin Relleno)-


End file.
